


In Sickness And In Health

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickness fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And In Health

Gail isn't sure what makes her check on Aubrey before she leaves town for yet another Acapella performance but she knows instantly that something is wrong. Aubrey is still and silent and looks terrified as she stares up at the ceiling, it's the same stillness Gail had seen in her first lover shortly before... she shakes the images away and moves to settle beside Aubrey, her touch light on Aubrey's forehead. The woman had taken a flu jab the day before and, as was often the case, seemed to be suffering. 

"Bree..."

"You'll be late..."

"If you think I'm leaving my sick fiancee to suffer..."

Gail's voice almost breaks and she takes a second, composing herself before she speaks softly. 

"I'm calling John, I'm not leaving you..."

"You can't do anything..."

"Let her care for you Bree."

Chloe's voice is a little loud as she shouts up the stairs. 

"You need someone to make a fuss of you for once, I can handle the retreats..."

Aubrey half-rolls her eyes. 

"Fine."

She is a little soft-spoken and yet her pout is as softly playful as ever. Gail smiles slightly. 

"Have you slept?"

"I... a little...I thought I'd..."

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere Bree, get some sleep."

Aubrey mutters something inaudible but gives in, her eyes closing even as she lies still, clearly not asleep but at least trying. Gail moves away only long enough to fetch a bowl of cool water and a flannel, moving to gently mop away the sweat beading at Aubrey's forehead.


End file.
